


Keep Me from Unraveling

by icandrawamoth



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Crochet, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back, Rogue Squadron, Scarves, Short, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 20:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17331410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Tycho plans to learn a new skill as his New Year's resolution.





	Keep Me from Unraveling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [camshaft22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/camshaft22/gifts).



> Camshaft22 asked for Tycho/Hobbie and prompt "resolution" from [this holiday writing prompts list](http://corelliaxdreaming.tumblr.com/post/181368387782/100-holiday-writing-prompts).

“...what are you doing?” Hobbie asked with a raised eyebrow when he comes back to their shared quarters to see Tycho cross-legged on the bed surrounded by deep red yarn.

“Working on my New Year's resolution,” Tycho mutters without looking up, eyes riveted on the little metal tool he's using to work at a ragged square in his hands.

“To tie yourself up?” Hobbie asks, a smile growing on his face a he slides onto the bed and reaches through the complicated weave to give Tycho a light kiss. “Pretty sure that red string of fate has already tied us together.”

Tycho rolls his eyes, but his cheeks go a pretty shade of pink as he turns into the touch. “To learn to crochet,” he insists when he moves away again. He makes a face as he holds up the beginnings of his project. “It's going to be a scarf.”

Hobbie squints at it for a moment before confessing, “I wouldn't even know where to begin. It's holding together at least.”

Tycho nods and goes back to work as he continues to talk. “It was Luke's idea, actually. He thought it might be a good idea for me to have some kind of creative outlet...something I can do that helps me relax. I said I'd give it a try, but honestly I don't know if I'll stick with it.”

“If you put your mind to it, I know you will.”

Tycho's lip curves even as he remains fixed on the crocheting, turning the nascent scarf over and starting a new row.

He does keep at it. After learning to keep his work area looking a bit less like a massive spiderweb, the in-progress scarf starts to appear whenever he has a few minutes to spare. In the pilots lounge. In the ready room between missions. Squirreled away into a corner of his X-wing for long hyperspace flights.

He does get impatient from time to time, cursing and tossing the yarn down when he has to pull out rows of stitches to fix a mistake. More than once Hobbie crosses the room and silently puts the piece back in his hands, accepting a quiet sigh and thank you as Tycho makes himself begin again.

Hobbie grows to enjoy watching him. As Tycho becomes more confident in his skill, he goes faster, gets frustrated less. The way his hands dart in and out, twining the yarn with what looks like expertise to Hobbie's eyes is really quite impressive.

Eventually, the scarf is complete. Then he starts another one. And another.

By the time the Rebels land on Hoth a few months later, every Rogue has one tucked under their flight suit. The black Starbird pattern on the scarves may be crooked and the stitches imperfect, but they're warm, and the time and love that went into them means even more.

**Author's Note:**

> ~~And then Tycho is with the Resistance, and he meets Vi Moradi, and they have a crafting circle.~~


End file.
